The present invention relates to a lift adaptor for connecting an electromagnet to a lift crane boom. Electromagnets for lifting material have been known for many years. A lift chain assembly is commonly used to attach an electromagnet to the hook of an overhead crane. Generally, the lift chain assembly employs a master link having an eye through which a crane hook passes and having means for connecting thereto three suspension chains. The tops of the suspension chains are connected to the master link and the bottoms thereof are connected to the electromagnet so that the electromagnet can be raised and lowered by the crane. However, the suspension chains used permit the electromagnet to swing freely, thereby reducing the effective control of the crane operator. Furthermore, suspension chains do not permit the crane operator to exert a compressive force through the electromagnet on material to be lifted. In addition, the suspension chains do not permit the crane operator to control the electromagnet by inclining or tilting the magnet.